It's A Wolf Thing
by girl who won't stop believing
Summary: I'm no good at summaries so, just read it to find out the rest of the story PLEASE!


**Blues: Strawberry-Chan does not own PPGZ & RRBZ. Otherwise Butch would be dead by now *Butch gulps* and her story would be true about us.**

**Me: Oh and Momoko is 14, Miyako is 13, Karou is 13, Masaru is 14, Makoto is 13 and Kojiro is 13.**

Momoko's P.O.V

I glance at the clock, it was 7:45, I better start to leave now don't want to be late. I was wearing short blue ripped shorts, a white vest with a buttoned up pink checked shirt, skin coloured tights and some light brown boots that go's just above me ankle. I changed my hair style, it was still in a ponytail, but I didn't have me bow anymore, ditched it ages ago, and my hair was cut so it was waist high, I also curled it at the bottom. I packed my ruck sack and left. I ditched my other bag a month ago after the fight with HIM. My style now is stylish tomboy, like I always was.

Since then the villains sort of stopped attacking, well except for GGG (the gang green gang), Mojo, Fuzzie and The Rowdyruff Boys. But the ruffs seem to attack more than the others, which is weird since they hate us the most.

Soon I was at the gates of the school and Karou and Miyako weren't there yet, normally it was me who was late not them. I checked my watch it was now 8:15. Where are they!

After the fight with HIM I changed back to my old self. I was acting, facing my personality for some privet reason. It happened just after the big fight. Can you keep a secret? Well I hope so. I'm a wolf. The first time I changed was a week after the fight, ever since I haven't been the same Momoko I was. My first transformation I felt free, it was magical. I haven't even told the girls, the Professor, Ken or Peach. I can't tell them, I have to keep it a secret.

"Momoko-chan." Voice said.

I turned around to find it was Miyako and Karou. Miyako was wearing dark blue short shorts a white vest with a blue thin strapped top, a dark blue scarf, blue bracelet and some dark blue flower earrings, some dark blue shoes and a baby blue purse.

Karou was wearing yellow long sleeved baggy top, green shorts, her cap, white trainers and a watch. She was caring her basketball.

"Morning, Miyako-chan and Karou-chan." I said to them.

"What's up leader girl?" asked Karou.

"Nothing much. What about you tomboy?" I asked.

"Same here." She shrugged.

"Hey did you hear? We're getting three new students. All boys apparently." Miyako said nudging me at the 'all boys' part. I looked at her if she was crazy.

"I don't care if their all boys." I said to her.

"What?" they screamed.

"Guys shut up people are staring." I told them. Then yelled, "WHAT THE FUCK YOU LOOKING AT?!" Then everyone turned away shocked and a bit scared. Miyako and Karou looked at me shocked. Oh yeah I never swear in front of them here...well...let's carry on. Then I turned around and headed to the classroom, with Karou and Miyako behind me.

We arrived just as the bell went. I sat in my seat next to the window, I was right at the back, Karou sat in front of me and Miyako sat one desk away for me on my right. The seat next to me was empty, so was the one next to Karou and Miyako on her right. 'Must be the seats for the new boys. Oh great I'm going to have a boy sit next to me whooped doo (note the sarcasm).' I thought. Miss Kean came into the room just as the room filled up.

"Alright class settle down. Today we have three new students. Please come in boys." Miss Kean said. The door opened and three boys came in. All the girls, not me, Karou and Miyako, screamed and squealed in delight. I mean WTF? Their just a couple of boys get a life already.

'Those boys remind me of the- oh no pleases no' I thought.

"Hi, I'm Makoto." said the blond haired boy. He was wearing black jeans, a blue long sleeved top and blue sneakers. He was looking at Miyako. If he does anything mean to her I will hunt him down and kill him.

"I'm Kojiro." said the raven haired boy. He wore a green shirt, black jeans and green trainers. I followed his gaze and he was looking at Karou. Oh god. If he says/does anything perverted he's in for it now.

"What's up? I'm Masaru." said the red haired boy. He was wearing blue jeans, red sneakers, a white long sleeved top, and a checked shirt over it and a red hat. His blood red eyes were looking at me, I just turned me head to the window, but I could still tell he was looking at me.

"Ok, now Makoto can you sit next to Miyako on her right, Kojiro can you sit next to Karou and Masaru can you sit next to Momoko. Girls please raise your hands. "We rose are hands and the boy came and sat next to us.

"Hey, I'm Masaru." He said.

"Momoko." I answered.

"Hey can you pass me you timetable?" he asked.

"Sure." and I passed it to him. Then he looked at me with a wide grin. "What?" I asked leaning back a bit.

"We have all the same classes. " My eyes widened. I snatched mine and his timetable and looked at it. He...he...he was right we have the same classes together all year. I gave him his timetable back and banged me head on my desk and grounded.

"PERVERT!"Someone yelled.

My head shot up and it was Karou who yelled. She jumped on Kojiro and started to fight with him. Luckily Miss Kean was not in the room, she was in a meeting. Sighing, I got up and pulled Karou off easily. She looks at me shocked of how easy it was to get her off of him.

"What did he say or do? "I asked.

"He touched my BUTT! And called me HOTSTUFF!" She yelled. I sighed and turned to Kojiro.

"This is what happens if you do anything perverted. And EVER harass me friends, you better pray to god that I don't find you and kill you. "I said as I picked him up by the collar and glared at him. He whimpered a 'yes'. I dropped him and went back to my seat. Everyone stared at me and I said "WHAT?" sending them all a glare.

Then went back to whatever they were doing. Finally the bell went; I shot out of the room and headed to Geography. I stopped as someone yelled my name, it was Masaru. He was breathing hard.

"The classroom is just through that door." I pointed to the door next to me, I chuckled and walked through the door and sat right at the back next to the window (I normally sit at the back next to the window) and Masaru sat next to me.

"Why are you sitting next to me?" I asked.

"Because I can and I like you. You're cool." he said.

"Thanks." I replayed.

Finally, Geography was over, now I have Art. Masaru followed me to the art room. When we got there was a note on the board.

"Get into pairs of boys and girls." I read out loud.

I grounded. 'No I don't want to be paired with a boy' I thought. Suddenly, I felt an arm go around me shoulder, I looked to see who it was, and no surprise it was Masaru. I ground and walked over to my usual place just as Miss Simpson came, I got out my art book and pencils. Miss Simpson told us that we would have to draw are partner.

I put my knee up and grabbed my art book, I kept glancing at Masaru to get the picture right, and I didn't even use my rubber once to draw him.

"Okay. Time's up. Come up and show us what you have done." Miss Simpson said. I and Masaru were the last pair to go up and show is work. Masaru showed his first and it was amazing he actually got my good side, after he showed his he sat down.

"Come on Momoko, you're the only person that hasn't shown their drawing." I turned me drawing around. Loads of gasps were heard and I saw people look in amazement. "Oh Momoko, that's the best drawing I've ever seen in my life. It truly is amazing. It looks actually real!" said Miss amazed.

"Cheers." I replied and went to sit down, just as miss made a phone call.

Then Miss told me that the printable wanted to see me with my art book, I got up and left. When I got to the principal's office I knocked on the door and he told me to come in.

"Ok what did I 'apparently' do now?" I asked waiting to hear what I did wrong now; yeah just saying I get into a lot of trouble now a days.

"Nothing." he answered. "You've done nothing wrong at all Momoko. Your Art teacher, Miss Simpson, called me to say you have a magical gift. May I see your Art book?" I passed it to him and he looked at it, his eyes widened. "Well, Momoko it seems she was right you do have a gift. Momoko do you know about the Art compassion for the schools?" I nodded. "Well I would like to enter thins work in if you don't mind, because if this wins you might just get to be in the newspaper. Would you be ok if I entered it?" he asked.

"Sure, I don't mind."

"Thank you. You may go back to your class now." I nodded and left. I walked into the classroom and saw everyone starting to pack away; I walked over to me desk and did the same thing. The bell rang at last for break. I walked straight to the roof. I sat on the edge of the roof and listened to the radio.

Masaru's P.O.V **  
><strong>

"Man, that Momoko chick is Hot!" I said as I met up with my brothers.

"Yeah, hot for you maybe, but scary for me did you see what she did to Kojiro?" said Makoto. Kojiro whispered at the thought of getting beat up by a girl. "Besides, I think that Miyako is cute."

"That's because she's a sissy...like you." chuckled Kojiro. "I prefer Karou anyway; she's...more like my type anyway."

"Whatever. I'm going to the roof you coming?" I asked. They nodded.

"We're coming too." said to voices for behind us. I turned around and it was Miyako and Karou. I gave them a look that said 'why'. "Momoko's up there." I nodded.

We made our way to the roof. Once we were up there, I couldn't see Momoko. We went to the other side and found Momoko sitting on the edge. Then she stood up and did a cart weal 2 handed and 1 handed, she did a handstand then flipped backwards and landed on the floor of the roof. She looked our way and said.

"What took you so long?"

"Oh, nothing." said Karou. Then I and the boys screamed.

"What the fuck was that?"

"A backflip." replayed Momoko. "Anyway, do you want to come round mine for a sleepover Karou and Miyako?" she asked as she turned to face the girls.

"Sure." they replayed.

"What about your mum and dad and your little sis though?" asked Karou.

"Well, little sis is on that camping trip with her form for a month. Mam and dad are away on a bigness trip, for a month. So, yeah I have a house all to myself for the month. So why don't you sleepover for three and a half weeks." she smiled. Then I had an idea.

'Hey, boys why don't we go to that sleepover.' I asked them telepathically.

'What? Why?' they asked together.

'Because, that way we can spend more time with the girls.'

'I'm in.' said Makoto.

'Me too.' agreed Kojiro. I smirked.

"We're coming too." I said to the girls.

"No you're not!" yelled Karou. "That sleepover is the only way I'm going to get away from that!" she said as she pointed at Kojiro.

"You can come." said Momoko. Karou looked at her is if she just got hit by a car, and me and my brothers looked at her shocked. "If you do anything bad you're out and I'm sure you don't want what happened Kojiro to happen to you. Right? Because I can do a lot worse than that." We nodded scared. "Ok then. Tomorrow meet me in the park under the cherry blossom tree at 6:00" Then she left. We were there for tem min in silence. The bell rang and we headed to our next class.

No one's P.O.V *skip to the end of the day*

The boys and girls met outside the gates.

"So, what do you want to do for the rest of the day?" asked Masaru.

"Well, we're going to go to the professor's. Why don't you come." said Miyako. The boys nodded before Karou or Momoko could complain.

"Hey, if we're going to the professor's we might want to hurry he needs us there quick, plus I need to ask him something." said Momoko. Who started to run after she had finished. As they were running Karou and Miyako notice that Momoko seemed a lot faster than usual, the order that that they were running in was; Momoko, Masaru, Karou and Kojiro, Makoto and finally Miyako. When they arrived everyone, but Momoko was puffed out. "Ok professor what did you want to tell us? And why did you give the RRB," points to the boys "belts?" asked Momoko.

"Momoko, it seems you get smarter every day. Well as you asked me correctly yes I did give the boys belts, but the reason why I gave them belt is because they wanted to become good and fight evil with you. And they are now called the Rowdyruff Boys Z" the professor replayed. And to the boys and the professor's shock them girl just said.

"Ok."

"So you DONT have a problem about us working together?" asked Kojiro. The girls just shook their heads and sat down on the coach. The boys soon joined them and sat next to their counterpartner. Soon the girls left to go home. Except Momoko, she went into the woods and no there was no full moon.

*Next day* Karou's P.O.V

It was already lunch time and Momoko was nowhere to be seen. Miyako was starting to get scared, because she didn't show up. Everyone was starting to get worried, even me. I glanced at the window and I saw MOMOKO?! What the hell?

"Guys, I just saw Momoko running towards the entrance and two people are following her." I said as I ran to the door.

Everyone followed me as I ran to Momoko. She ran in the direction of the sports hall, with a girl with proper red hair and a boy with brown hair chasing her. The others and I followed Momoko to the sports hall.

Momoko's P.O.V

I ran through the doors of the sports hall, I saw my friends following behind Jane and Jacob as I ran to the hall. They were wolves too. Jane hade white dirty skin and blue eyes; she wore black jeans, blue long sleeved shirt, a fluffy body wormer and blue trainers. Jacob had tanned skin and brown eyes; he wore blue jeans, a black t-shirt, a grey jacket and black trainers.

It was a dead end. The only way I could go is through the window and that was too high, I could use my wolf jump but I would only just get away and my friends will ask loads of questions. I just turned before I hit the wall, I was trapped. I could jump over them, but they could grab my legs and pull me down, so not the best options. It's all Jane's fault, she was my friend; she was with me when I first transformed so I wouldn't be scared. We've been friends since I was 7. And now she betrays me some friend.

"Momoko!" yelled Karou. She and the others, not Jane and Jacob, ran over to me. I could tell that I looked like I might just collapse. Miyako come and hugged me, she did look really scared. I used her for a bit of support since I couldn't stand very well. Masaru came over and helped me stand as well. "Momoko, what's going on?" asked Karou. Well I have no choice now but to tell them. I gulped.

"Oh, so you're called Momoko now, Val?" asked Jan.

"Shut up Jane!" I yelled.

"Jane?" My friends asked.

"Well you going to fight us or what?" asked Jacob.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled even louder.

"Yeah, well your nothing, but a baka! That's what you are!" he shouted back.

"Ooh, look who's talking; the baka himself, the one who thinks he's the best and that everything revolves around him." I said as I walked over to him.

"At least I'm good at whatever you can possibly name. Unlike you who fail at everything in life, that she needs her so-called friends - no wait: everyone to stick up for her."

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT IT NOW!" Yelled Jane, as we growled in each other's faces. "Val, I'm sorry. Please forgive me."

"Why should I?" I growled.

"Because," she started as she walked next to me "we're friends. Friends always stick together no matter what." My anger left my face as she came over to me. "Now get lost Jacob and tell my farther I'm never coming back to that pack. I've got a new one now and it's with my best friend." Jacob growled, he was angry, I always knew he had a crush on Jana.

"Hey Jacob, get lost before I tell Jane your little secret." I told him. I smirked as I saw him blush deeply. I had him now. "Well?"

"Fine! I'll leave, but mark my words; I will be back with Fangs pack." He warns and then leaves. Finally, I thought he would never leave. Then Jane and I laughed.

"OMG! I thought that even he wouldn't fall for that." Laughed Jane. It took us five minutes to calm down. When we did I turned to my friends.

"What?" I asked.

"What? After all we've just seen you say what?!" yelled Karou. I thought about it then nodded.

"Momo can you just explain what just happened?" Asked Miyako.

I looked at Jane. 'What should I do Jane?' I asked telepathically.

'Tell them the truth. But try not to mention the word wolf or tell them that, you know that we would get them be hunted down.' She answered back. I look back at them. Well here goes nothing.

"Well…..umm…I…..umm…." I couldn't say it I just couldn't, how could I.

"Momoko, why were you being chased?" asked Kojiro.

"I was helping Jane get away for her dad."

"Ok, then how about, who is she and who was that guy for before?" asked Makato.

"This is Jane. She's one of my best friends. That guy was Jacob, I hate his guts and I never trusted him, but I do know how to blackmail him any day." I told them. **(A/N: I'm just going to put questions but they are being asked by everyone not Momoko or Jane though).**

"Why did Jane call you Val?" Oh no! I really didn't want to answer that.

"I'm not answering that"

"Who's Fang?"

"Jane's dad."

"What is going on?"

"Nothing anymore. Jane and I had a plan to get her out of Fang's pack, so she can come into mine."

"Why?"

"Cause, it's in the wild, I don't like hunting for animals and Val's not there." Replied Jane.

"Momoko, can you please tell us why she calls you Val?" asked Masaru.

"It's the name I took and 'Val' is short for Valkyrie." **(A/N: I think I've been the Skulduggery Pleasant Books too much XD).**

"'Name I took'?"

"Yea. I don't want to explain that if you don't mind."

*TIME SKIP TO THE CHERRY BLOSSOM TREE 6:00* No one's P.O.V

The boys, Karou and Miyako met Momoko at the cheery blossom tree ready to go.

"Come on I want to get to the house before dark." Said Momoko. She started to walk towards woods and shouted. "Come on it's a surprise, where we've sleeping." The others nodded and followed her.

It took them half an hour to reach the enormous red house in the middle of the woods. Everyone accept Momoko was shocked to find this house in the woods. They followed Momoko to the doors of the house. Momoko unlocked the doors and gestured everyone to go in, the room they entered was huge. The room was white; there was a crystal chandelier above their heads. There were 2 stair cases that were curved to lead upstairs; there was a wooden door that was leading to a different room. Next to the wooden door was an elevator.

"Momoko, what's that elevator for?" asked Miyako.

"Oh, when someone is carrying some stuff we use it to go to up to the second floor so it would be less likely to fall back on the stairs. Come on." She replied as she walked over to the elevator.

They entered the elevator and went up. Upstairs was sort of the same. The floor was wooden with a red long carpet, the walls were painted a cream colour and their where 11 big doors. One was a light pink, another blood red, baby blue, dark blue, lime green, dark green, yellow, orange, purple, grey and a black one right at the end of the hallway. Momoko walked to the dark green door, with the others behind, she opened the door and went inside, the room was huge. The room was all green. There was a flat screen TV the size of the one you get at the cinema. A mini bar was at the far side of the room (not alcohol), also lots of different colours of beanbags and 6 beds where on the other side of the room, all of them where their signature colours.

"Just put your bags on the bed you pick." Said Momoko, as they put their bags on the beds.

*Another time skip to midnight* Momoko's P.O.V

I got to admit today was fun. I had given the guys a tour of the house, played T or D (truth or dare), watched some movies, ended up getting Karou and Kojiro together and Miyako and Makoto as well and just mucked about. By the time we were tired it was 11:30, everyone fell asleep, but me I was still wide awake.

I was currently in the living room with a blanket around me in front to the fire with my knees pulled up to my chest. I heard the door open, but didn't bother to turn my head to see who it was.

"Can't sleep?"

It was Masaru. He sat down next to me and I took a glance at him then looked back to the fire.

"Yeah. What about you?"

"Can't sleep too. Hey are you alright?" he asked me.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I asked.

"You seemed to of acted a bit off is there anything wrong?"

"Oh. It's nothing." I looked down to my lap.

"Now I don't believe that." He grabbed my chin and made me look into his eyes. I blushed. Our faces were really close to each other. "Now will you please tell me the truth?" I looked down into my lap again and sighed.

"Well something happened when I was 5 and I guess I'm still not over it." I started to get tears in my eyes.

"What happened? And you can cry if you want I won't tell anybody, promise." I started to break down and Masaru picked me up and put me in his lap.

"Well umm….my real mam and dad are dead they died when I was 5. I had no one. So I was put in an orphanage, by 10 I was adopted by Ruby and Mitch. **(A/N: I don't actually know their names, so I made them up.)**, but even before then I lived with at least 10 different families, which didn't even bother me. I never felt like I was wanted, I would wish that I was the one dead and not them. Oh Masuar, it was horrible how they died, and they killed them right in front of me to. Then they did what they did to them to me. I was tortured. If it wasn't for my big sister, Izzy, I would have been dead within 10 minutes is she hadn't of showed up. In the end she died too and it took 5 years to get over it, but on the anniversary of their death I cry for a week, because the pain is just too much to handle. I don't even tell Karou or Miyako about it, you're the only one I've told" I sobbed even harder.

"Why didn't you tell them? Karou and Miyako are your friends." He asked.

"I didn't want them to know." I said as I calmed down.

"Then why are you telling me?"

"I don't know." I sniffled.

"Well now that you told me something I guess I might as well tell you something about me." I looked up at him as he said this. 'What does he mean?' I thought. "Well I think it's best if I show you instead, because I don't know how to say it. Come with me."

We got up and went outside. It was freezing and I was only wearing pyjamas shorts, an oversized short sleeved jersey and my ugg boots, but since I'm half wolf I was only a bit worm. Masuar was holding my hand and I had a deep blush on my face. Ok I'll admit I sort of have a crush on Masuar, but I don't know why. Anyway back to Masuar showing me something. Masuar took me to this cliff, that wasn't that far from the house; he pulled me into his chest and whispered in my ear.

"Promise me that you won't get scared and run away."

"I promise" I whispered back.

He backed away from me a bit and took deep breaths. My eyes widened. Black veins started to show and his eyes turned black, right in front of me Masuar had turn into a wolf. He had red fur with two black strips; his eyes were gold with specks of red. I can't believe it Masaru was one of me. I stood there like a statue as he turned back. He walked up to me he was asking me something, but I wasn't listening. I was brought back to reality when I felt something warm on my lip. It was Masaru. He…..was…kissing….me. HE WAS KISSING ME! I was perfect. I felt my eyelids close and I responded to the kiss, our lips moved in sync, I wrapped my arms around his neck and he snaked his arms around my waist deepening the kiss.

Sometime later we broke the kiss and put our foreheads together, breathing hard, just staring into each other's eyes.

"Wow." Masuar breathed. I chuckled a bit.

"So, you're not scared of what I am?" he asked with hope in his eyes.

"No," I smiled. "Because I'm half wolf to."

"No you're not your just making fun of me." He said while backing away from me and turning around, so he wasn't facing me.

"I'm telling the truth, but I can't turn one my own just yet because I'm still new at it. Remember you have to be at least been a wolf for two months before being able to do it without the moon. I've only been a wolf for month." I said as I walked up to Masuar and faced him.

"So, you're not making fun of me?" I shook my head, and then he whispered. "I'm glad." Then he kissed me again.

We were there for what seemed like hours, when our belts started to beep. We broke apart (again) and flipped open our compacts. It was Mojo! When I get my hands on him I'm going to kill him. I never wanted that moment to end.

"Come on, we better get going. We can finish off later." Masaru whispered behind me, in my ear. I giggled while I nodded. And we both yelled our transformation.

"Hard wolf Brick"

"Strawberry wolf Blossom"

Say what now?!

When I had finished transforming I looked down to see what I was wearing. I wore pink shorts with someone studs here and there, a long sleeved black top that ended just before my stomach and some black conversers with neon pink outlining. My hair was in the style I had this morning. Guess that will be my new transformation. I felt something move behind me, I looked and I was my wolf tail, then I put my hand on my head and I felt my ears. I blushed of embarrassment with my ears showing and quickly covered them up with my hands. I heard a chuckle behind me and I went redder as I turned around to see Masaru with his wolf ears and tail out, walking towards me.

"You don't need to hide your ears I think they're cute." He said and he removed my hands from my ears.

"You really think so?" he nodded. "Thanks."

"Come on we really need to get going or the others will worry about us."

We held hands and flew away to kick some monkey ass.

After all it's a wolf thing.

Somehow.

**Me: And I will stop there**

**PPGZ&RRBZ: Aww.**

**Me: Oh don't worry I might do a little sequel, but I'm not sure.**

**Miyako: why?**

**Me: i don't know **

**Miyako: ok.**

**Momoko: Well we better get going, bye readers! **** and remember to R&R ;)**

**Me: HEY! That's my line *pouts***


End file.
